1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel pressure-sensitively adhering medicinal preparation. More particularly, it relates to a pressure-sensitively adhering multilayer medicinal preparation capable of increasing drug supply to the skin per unit area and producing more efficient percutaneous drug absorption.